Syndic Thrallia
Syndic Thrallia’s early beginnings started on Sarvchi. There her mother worked in the local Ascendancy Government office while her father a commander in the CEDF protecting Csilla. Her real name is Lath’rall’ian but her parents would call her Syndic as a nickname as she grew up. After a successful campaign against pirates, her father was promoted to General. Her mother soon got a job on Csilla at the main Ascendancy office working for the Aristocra of the Mitth family. Thrallia learned both politics and warfare watching her parents. She often would be caught reading her parents books. While attending school, the teachers were amazed at her knowledge and she surpassed many of the other students. Even though she was a commoner, the Mitth family took special interest in her. They watched as Thrallia grew to be a teenager . Thrallia as a teenager would do practice runs in the CEDF training arena. As well as win at the local debate contests. After much discussion, the Mitth family decided to accept Thrallia into the family as a trial born. After her initiation into the Mitth Family, her father gave her a special crystal that was found by scouts in the mountains of Csilla. About a year or so, there came unrest within the Ascendancy. During the unrest the families turned on each other. Thrallia fought to protect the Mitth family but it was of no use. Both Thrallia’s parents perished during the infighting, it was at that point that Thrallia went into hiding to collect herself. The Mitth family all but disappeared, Thrallia was able to remerge after the unrest settled down as invaders took over Csilla. Thrallia kept her head down not wanting to draw attention to herself, she was still grieving the death of her parents. It was during this time that she met up with the Commander that had served with her father in the CEDF, Mitth Thrask. They struck up a quick friendship and Thrask quickly told her of a pocket of Chiss nationalists that wanted to take back Csilla. Thrallia joined in the resistance fighting alongside her new family. Though the movement gained strength, it was a futile fight but a fight that Thrallia continued to fight. The group was appalled when the invading 12 Colonies called themselves The Chiss Ascendancy. Thrallia became disillusioned with the Chiss Parliament, this caused her already nationalist views to grow even stronger. When the local branch of the Nationalist Resistance Coalition was killed in a battle with the invaders, Thrallia was quick to put in her name for leadership. Thrallia was already at the rank of Commander but rose to General by the time she won the votes within the local branch. She was named the new leader for the Branch and she named Mitth Thrask as her second in command. The times would change though, the leader of the imposter Ascendancy, Isolder Storm was assassinated. After Storm’s death, the imposter government would fall to pieces but what took its place was much worse. The Crime Syndicate Black Nebula took power, crime was on the rise and Thrallia decided it was time to go underground. While underground, they took time to re-group, re-strategize, and re-arm themselves. Thrallia went against the top commands orders about working alone and struck up many alliances with other non-nationalist Chiss groups that were fighting against Black Nebula. After years of fighting Black Nebula, Thrallia was getting weary of endless fighting, but pushed forward. One day during a battle with Black Nebula, there came a shadow that blocked out the sun temporarily both sides stopped shooting and looked up. Thrallia was surprised to see unknown battle cruisers and capital ships in the sky. Both sides ran for cover to regroup, while continuing to watch the sky. A lone shuttle landed at their location a few moments later. The Black Nebula fighters were long gone but Thrallia ordered her group to stay put. All keeping their Charric rifles ready. As the shuttle fully landed, many human troops disembarked, their blasters out in front, and pointed them at Thrallia and her squad. As Thrallia noticed the symbols on their helmets, she recognized them to be from the New Republic. The New Republic Commander stepped forward, “We are here on the behalf of the well being of Csilla. We are here to fight against Black Nebula and to restore order.” Thrallia thought it over, she knew if she would welcome them that she would be at odds with the Command Center but she also knew that at least for now, these outsiders could help in the battle against Black Nebula. Always the pragmatist, Thrallia shook the Commander’s hand. As predicted, Thrallia’s idea of temporarily aligning with the New Republic to fight the Black Nebula was causing problems with the Command Center. Thrallia was as much as a hard lined nationalist as those on the council for the party but she also knew that to be able to properly fight Black Nebula, more pragmatism was needed. Reluctantly, the council agreed. Thrallia was given more men under her command as well as more supplies. Her unit worked alongside the New Republic’s teams in making sweeps through Csaplar hunting down Black Nebula. By then the New Republic had declared themselves the owners of Csilla. They even restarted the Chiss Parliament that was disbanded by Black Nebula. Despite many great losses for Black Nebula, they were relentless, and Thrallia was getting tired of the alliance that she had made with the New Republic. The Parliament was being filled with only those who are aligned with the New Republic, the infrastructure was still as is for the Chiss populace but the New Republic was building a large amount of High Rise buildings only for private uses. Thrallia was appalled to see shields being put up all over Csilla. She decided it was time to break off the alignment with New Republic and head back to the Command Center. It was there that Thrallia found out that the New Republic had branded her a traitor in so many words. Thrallia decided the best thing to do was to go into exile, the Nationalist Command advised her not to resign her position but to hold on to it. The Command at that time felt that the only thing to do was to completely go underground and hold off on fighting until a better opportunity would present itself. Thrallia held on to her command title of General and ordered her men to go underground with the rest. Mitth Thrask, her loyal aide and second in command would join her in exile. Her presence of Csilla would only threaten the rest of the Nationalists and Thrallia decided to find transport off of Csilla. She had heard of other Chiss that had went into exile. She would seek them out and join them. Both Thrallia and Thrask made her way to the Spaceport in As’ciel and took public transport off of Csilla to meet up with the rest of the Chiss in exile. Her meeting up with the rest of the Chiss in exile resulted in her joining the mining Corporation, Chiss Material Extractions. Thrallia was pleased to learn that the Chiss Ascendancy had also been recreated. She quickly joined up with the new CA and was reassigned to the CEDF. She hauled freight from one side of the galaxy to the other. She enjoyed the work, it was a break from constant fighting, and it gave her time to relax a little. Thrask would get reports from the Nationalist underground and rely them back to Thrallia. With no word of any kind of progress on Csilla, Thrallia began to get restless. She felt a need to seek out other options and was informed of one of the major Government’s strong military prowess. She decided to join Mandalore, she after a few days of being trapped on a broken down bulk freighter, got transport to Corellia from there she joined Mandalore. Once again she used Public transport to get to Mandalorian Academy. Once there she met Zeks Assuri, her new teacher and mentor. She graduated a month later from Academy and was placed in Assuri’s unit of the Mandalorian Navy, the 2nd Akaata. She stayed only a few months though in Mandalore doing only a few missions. Thrallia felt bored with a structured military and remembered her times back on Csilla as a guerrilla fighter for the Nationalists. The Nationalist cause still very strong in Thrallia’s mind and heart. She often would look at the Crystal hanging around her neck thinking about her parents and of Csilla. Thrallia left Mandalore sad to leave her mentor Assuri but felt that Mandalore wasn’t quite for her. She decided to travel the galaxy taking jobs for extra credits. Thrallia continues to work with the Chiss Ascendancy mainly as a Archivist of Chiss history and was recently accepted in the newly re-formed House Sabosen as a Merit Adoptive by Aristocra Carn`ilo` Sabosen, a leader that she has come to admire. Thrallia continues to aid the growing Chiss Ascendancy as she roams the galaxy. Thrallia just getting over the death of her former mentor, Zeks Assuri was shocked to hear the news of the death of Aristocra Carn`ilo`Sabosen. This news and the aftermath has made her consider her own life and its lack of direction. After much thought on her life, Thrallia decided it was time to make a new start. Her faith in IU shattered and her life now in disarray after many disappointments. Thrallia reconsiderred her views of the NR, seeing that her frustration with them was unfounded, and now desires to fight for freedom. She has come to view Lord Flar Gar as her mentor and hopes to make him proud as she is preparing to join Rogue Squadron. Category:People Category:Chiss